general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Undead Empire/Issue 04
The group was now all in front of Logan (minus Eddie) to hear what he had to say. “Listen Jimmy went out hunting this morning and says he found a school bus. Now as we all know this camp, sorry Anthony, is not a very secure camp. There are no walls, no gates, just tents and that campfire, so I think we should find a better and more secure place to live. Now let’s vote how many think we should go to the bus and drive it to attempt to find a new camp?” Logan said. Sarah, Linda, Nathan and I raised our hands. “Alright then, pack your shit if you have any and let’s get a move on. How far was the bus Jimmy?” Logan asked. “About a mile or two I think.” Jimmy responds. “Wait a second! How do you know this thing still runs?” Linda asks. “Trust me, I know it does.” Jimmy answers. We leave after Sarah, Logan and Eddie take down some of the tents. After a long walk we get to bus which is at the edge of the forest next to a road. We all hopped in the bus as Logan and I check the gas which to our surprise had gas. The keys were also in the ignition for some reason and there seemed to be blood on the floor of the bus next to the driver seat. As we drove off I saw in the faint distance three bodies lying down face forward. “What do you see?” Jimmy asks. I had forgotten Jimmy was sitting with me. “Nothing but trees” I answer. I noticed however Jimmy’s shirt had some blood on it. After a while of driving we ended up in a town. Logan stopped the bus. “Alright, everyone we should camp here for the night, see if any of you can look around the town and find some food or shit, be back before night.” Logan orders. I took out my .357 Magnum and headed into a convenient store. I looked around and found barely anything besides a bag of pretzels, three raw hot dogs and a pack of cigarettes. I took the pretzels and left when I noticed Eddie standing alone in front of another store. I walk over to him and noticed he was talking to someone.” “Hey Eddie, I found a bag of pretzels. I don’t like them but you want any?” I ask. He turns quickly and turns white. “Ah…uh..um thank you Ant…tony. Please don’t scare me next time thank you.” He says. “Hey buddy, who were talking to?” I ask. “Nobody, I…eh can you keep a secret.” Eddie asks. “Sure, I guess.” I answer. “I was bitten by one of those things….I was bit in Mississippi and I haven’t turned! I don’t know why I haven’t turned and I’ve been hearing a voice in my head telling me to eat and eat and eat and ea” Eddie starts. “So you were bitten, but you haven’t turned and you have been hearing a voice?” I cut him off. “Yes, do you think I’m crazy?” He asks. “No, of course not, just um, don’t sleep near me” I laugh, he joins in as well. I walk away from him and wonder is Eddie, immune? Later on in the bus we’re sharing anything we found which isn’t much except some Alcohol Nathan found and three boxes of those fruit gummy crap, Linda found. “So Logan, I don’t know if this is personal of anything but, how did you get that scar?” Linda asks. Logan looks up from his alcoholic beverage and begins. “Sarah and I were in a group led by a man of the name William Jackson. He was a kind man and a great leader. He and I became good friends. However one night those things, broke into our campsite and nearly killed us all. William lead Sarah and I to safety in a building a couple of blocks from our campsite. We thought we were safe but William was bitten. William attempted to kill Sarah so that he could have a fresh meal when he turned. I attacked him and we brawled. He sliced my face with a knife and eventually beat me. He was about to make the killing blow when Sarah shot him in the chest.” He stops and says. “I think that’s enough for tonight I’m going to sleep.” The rest of us one by one went to sleep until I was the last one left. As I was about to drift off to sleep I noticed a flash of light shining at the bus. I slowly got up and looked out of the window. I looked out and arrow came shooting through the air, through the window and into my shoulder. “AHHH” I yelled in pain as I fell onto the seat. The rest wake up and pull out their weapons, however it’s too late and our attackers break into the bus and keep us at gunpoint. I realize that this is going to be one hell of a night just as a blonde attacker hits me in the head with the butt of a rifle. Apparences Anthony Ward Logan Myers Linda Peterson Sarah Myers Nathan Thomas Eddie Johnson Jimmy Lisa Deaths None Trivia *Originally Nathan was going to die in this issue *Jimmy was indirectly mentioned in Issue 3 and so this is his first apperance Next Issue Issue 5 Category:Pigpen Category:The Undead Empire Category:Zombie Stories Category:The Undead Empire Issues